Water Bells Love
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Peak Time= |-|Peak Time Double= |caption1= 's Icon |start= 06/30/2018 |end= 07/10/2018 |gachas= * Milky Jewel Mermaid |promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo 2 |previous_event=Snap Contest 21 |next_event=Coming Soon! }} Event Summary was a Catching Event available from 06/30/2018 to 07/10/2018 (First Half from 06/30/2018 to 07/06/2018 and Second Half from 07/06/2018 to 07/10/2018) with "Japanese-styled" themed rewards. Event Story Elisa & Coco: ♪ ☆ ♡ ※ · Story (Start) ---- Coco: ♪ ☆ ♡ ※ · Story (Middle) ---- Elisa: ♪ ☆ ♡ ※ · Story (End) Event Characters * Cherry Blossom Glass Balls - Cherry Blossom Little Glass Balls. Clear and very pretty. These balls are everywhere so watch your step! * Cherry Blossom Little Wind Bell - Cherry Blossom Little Wind Bell. People find its sound very refreshing in summer. Usually floating in the wind, so let's chase it. * Fireworks Big Wind Bell - Sparkling Fireworks Wind Bell. Her relaxing sound and pale color makes people feel at peace. As she is shy and rarely appears, don't miss to catch her if you find her♪ * Cherry Blossom Folding Fan - A cute Folding Fan I got from my boyfriend. Wind Bell girl loves this as this smells like Cherry Blossom a little bit. Apparently she's having a relaxing time at Bonus Stage where you can see Cherry Blossom trees from the window♪ * Cool Wa Umbrella - A fashionable Wa Umbrella I got from my boyfriend. Her character is stubborn as it's made by a stubborn craftsman. She is too stubborn to move from Final Stage. Let's catch her! Characters Bonuses 1st Hyper Limited Time Bonus Reach the 2,000,000 or 30,000,000 Capture Points to get rewards. (From 06/30/2018 (Sat) 15:00 to 07/01/2018 (Sun) 22:00 (JST)) Bonus 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1 Capture 70 or 89 Cherry Blossom Folding Fan to get rewards. (From 06/31/2018 (Sat) 15:00 to 07/04/2018 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus Limited Time Bonus 2 Capture 28 or 38 ---''' within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus Hyper Limited Time Bonus '''Reach the 2,500,000 or 22,000,000 Capture Points up to this date and GET the following!! (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus Limited Time Bonus 1 Capture 70 or 85 ---''' within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus Limited Time Bonus 2 '''Capture 28 or 45 ---''' within the Limited Time and Get Items! (From MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 to MM/DD/YY (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Bonus Club Bonus Get 48-hour Limited Premium Ticket Based on the number of '''Fireworks Big Wind Bell you capture. with club members in each term! *100 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x1 *130 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2 *160 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x4 *190 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x3 *220 times = 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x5 ※ The number of total captures in your club will be reset in each term. ※ The reward will be given to only those who reach 2,000,000pt AS INDIVIDUAL in capturing. ※ The club rewards will be deposited within an hour after each term ends. ※ if you change your clubs during the event, the points you earned are remanded at your previous club. Note that such points cannot be taken over to your new club. Club Bonus First/Second Half Term 1/2 Images Catching Catching Combos (Combo) Name - Combo.jpg|Combo (Combo) Name - Super Combo.jpg|Super Combo Displays Display How To How to More Hints Story Peak Time Peak Time Special Packs Special Packs Notifications (Notification) Wind Bells Love - 1.jpg Others Quest Icon Home Lucky Lotto Rewards Reward Banners Capture Points Rewards (1st Half) First Half: 06/30/2018 to 07/06/2018 (JST) * (Head Accessories) Big Glass Bead Hairpin ver.A pink- 450,000 Style points * (Hairstyle) Wind Bell Girl Side Tied Up Hair ver.A blue - 5,000,000 Style points * (Tops) Wind Bell Girl Morning Glory Kimono Style ver.A blue - 35,000,000 Style points * (Wallpaper/Profile) Japanese Garden Under Moonlight Wallpaper ver.A blue - 62,000,000 Style Points (Hand Accessories) Big Glass Bead Hairpin ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Wind Bell Girl Side Tied Up Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Wind Bell Girl Morning Glory Kimono Style ver.A blue (Wallpaper_Profile) Japanese Garden Under Moonlight Wallpaper ver.A blue Capture Points Rewards (2nd Half) Second Half: 07/06/2018 to 07/10/2018 (JST) * (Pant/Skirt) Item - 416,000 Style points * (Hairstyle) Item - 4,740,000 Style points * (Tops) Item - 30,000,000 Style points * (Show Items) Item - 58,000,000 Style points Capture Points Rewards (2nd Half) Ranking Rewards (1st Half) * (Posing/Profile) Girl Walking with Light Steps Pose ver.A black - Rank 1-10 * (Face) Fireworks Reflecting in Eyes Smiling Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 * (Show Items) Wind Bell & Glass Beads in Flower Shower Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 1-60 * (Show Items) Morning Glory & Deutzia on Gold Frame Decor1 ver.1 - Rank 1-200 * (Tops) Wind Bell Girl Turning Yukata Style ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 * (Outerwear) Cherry Blossom See-Through Haori & Fan ver.A pink - Rank 1-2500 * (Pant&Skirt) Cherry Blossom Embroidery Tabi Socks & Geta ver.A pink - Rank 1-7500 (Posing_Profile) Girl Walking with Light Steps Pose ver.A black (Face) Fireworks Reflecting in Eyes Smiling Face ver.A blue (Show Items) Wind Bell & Glass Beads in Flower Shower Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Morning Glory & Deutzia on Gold Frame Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Wind Bell Girl Turning Yukata Style ver.A pink (Outerwear) Cherry Blossom See-Through Haori & Fan ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Cherry Blossom Embroidery Tabi Socks & Geta ver.A pink Ranking Rewards (1st Half) ---- Profile Show Category:EventsCategory:Catching Event